


The Outline of Your Shape

by IceBlueRose



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Because Leonard belongs back with Team Legends, F/M, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), It's not like you can't tell exactly which speech by the end of ch 1, Set after the Legion of Doom storyline, Specifically 6A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Sara is erased from everyone's memories by the latest villain that the team is facing. It's Leonard that slowly begins to realize that something's wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, inspired by Teen Wolf 6A. This story was at the back of my mind the whole season and now I'm finally writing it. (And please feel free to laugh at the OC villain's name. I went simple and silly - after all, DC's got a villain named Super Duper so why not?)
> 
> Title is from the song Blindfolded by Kris Allen. Think of it as the soundtrack for this fic.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/XpYjvxC.gif)  
> 

_My fingers trace the outline of your shape_  
_And recognize the way you pull me into you_  
_Oh you're calling out to me_  
_Not saying a thing_  
_You're everything I need_  
_And all that I could never, ever lose_

_If I was blindfolded_  
_If my memory was erased_  
_If every sign pointed to another place_  
_I'd still find you_  
_I will still find you_  
_I'd still find you_

\- Blindfolded by Kris Allen

_______________

Sara read over the data that Gideon had put together on their latest villain one more time, a feeling of dread beginning to come over her. She pressed her lips together and then let out a breath.

“Gideon, you’re positive about this?”

“Yes, Captain. The information is 100% accurate.”

She sighed. “I was afraid of that.” Her eyes moved over the screen again, one piece of information jumping out at her.

_The Eraser’s name came from his ability to use his telepathy to erase a person or object from other’s memories as if they never existed at all. The person or object erased will simply disappear once the memories are gone._

Their last encounter with him came to mind and she shook her head at the memory.

_He smirked at them, eyes moving over the team, taking in the way they had fanned out in the area with Sara slightly in front of the others. She frowned when she felt a slight pressure in her head and then it was if the words Stein had once said echoed in her mind._

**“Ms. Lance speaks for all of us. I have watched her become the beating heart and steady hand of this team. She is the proper person to lead us.”**

_“Ah, the captain,” he said. “The one who holds them all together. I imagine it’s been your efforts that have allowed your team to keep up with me.” He tilted his head, a taunting smile on his face. “I wonder how well they’d fare without you.”_

_The sound of the cold gun charging up cut off any reply she was going to make._

Sara closed her eyes and scrubbed her hands over her face. “Gideon,” she asked, as she realized exactly what was going to happen. She could feel it. “Will you remember me?”

It seemed that Gideon knew exactly where she was going with that question. “I’m afraid I can’t be certain, Captain. While I am not human, I do technically have a memory that can be erased.”

“I was really hoping you wouldn’t say that.”

“My apologies, Captain.”

Sara sighed once more. “Not your fault, Gideon.”

“Don’t tell me that Gideon couldn’t find anything about Eraser Boy.”

Sara glanced over to see Leonard leaning against the doorway of the library. She shook her head.

“No, she found out plenty,” she told him. She bit her lip and hoped that this would work. “I need you to save all the research about The Eraser in your files.”

He pushed away from the doorway, raising an eyebrow. “Any particular reason why it’s being saved to my files instead of yours?” he asked, looking at the screen.

Sara kept her eyes on him rather than the screen. “Alexa,” she said softly.

His head snapped to the side, eyes meeting hers. “Gideon, save all data about The Eraser under my files,” he ordered with no hesitation.

“Of course, Mr. Snart,” Gideon replied.

Leonard didn’t even bother to acknowledge the A.I. “Sara?”

It felt as if there were a spark in the air and suddenly she knew. This was it. Any moment. “I’m going to disappear.” Sara took a step forward and slid her fingers through his. “You’re going to forget me, Leonard.”

Sara watched the realization come over him as he shook his head, a mix of anger and denial in his eyes at the thought. “No, you’re not, Sara, and no, I won’t.”

“You will,” she pressed. “But I need you to remember.” Sara took a deep breath and took a step closer to him. “I need you to remember Russia.”

_“I’m the crook, you’re the assassin.”_

Her hand squeezed his tightly. “I need you to remember how you saved me.”

_“That’s how a killer thinks and that’s not you anymore.”_

“I need you to remember how I saved you.”

_“You’re Leonard Snart and you’re more than just Captain Cold. You’re a good man.”_

Sara pulled Leonard down and pressed her mouth to his, the two of them falling in to the kiss as if they’d been doing this forever. Their hands untangled so that her arms could wrap around his shoulders and his wrapped around her waist. The pressure in the air built and Sara pulled back, pressing her forehead against his and sliding her hands around to cup his face. Her eyes met his and she let out a shaky breath. “Remember that I love you.”

Leonard’s arms tightened around her, pulling her even closer. “I will,” he swore.

He winced at a sudden pressure in his head, shaking his head at the pain, and then opened his eyes, frowning when he realized that he’d been slightly hunched over, his arms wrapped around his stomach as if he’d been hugging himself.

“What the hell?” he muttered, straightening up. His arms felt oddly empty and he pushed that feeling to the side.

“Boss?” Mick paused in the doorway. “What are you doing in here?”

Leonard glanced around the room, the frown on his face deepening. After a moment, he shook his head and his expression cleared.

“Nothing important, Mick.”


	2. Chapter 2

The mission had, as usual, been a disaster. While they were still searching for The Eraser, they also had to continue upholding the timeline. The most recent time aberration had involved Elvis Presley on the set of _Jailhouse Rock_ , something that had amused the hell out of Leonard and Mick while Ray had been practically vibrating with excitement.

And somehow, they’d managed to nearly kill the King of Rock before his time.

Leonard didn’t want to think about it. If he did, he’d get a headache and probably want to punch someone. Like Nate, since the entire thing had been his fault.

He glanced to the side, unsure of why the sight of Mick being the only one there made him want to frown. Like he’d been expecting another person to be standing there but kept missing them. He shook his head at that.

The only other person that spent time with him and Mick (that Leonard could tolerate at least) was Jax. But even then, the kid spent most of his time working on the ship these days.

Of course, there was Raymond. But if he was with them, he’d be more likely to stand to Mick’s left rather than in between them.

Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that there should have been another person there and it wasn’t the first time that had happened. Part of him wanted to dismiss it as being part of his imagination but it had happened too often for him to be able to do that.

No, something was wrong and he had a sinking feeling that he knew what.

He needed to think, to try and figure out whether or not he was right. For the first time in years, he hoped he was wrong.

“Drink?” Mick asked, interrupting his thoughts. Leonard nodded and headed to Mick’s room instead of his own. Neither of them had needed their guns for this mission so they wouldn’t need to be cleaned, which meant a bit more free time.

Once they were in Mick’s room, Leonard took out the deck of cards that he’d stolen from Elvis while the man had been on set. (Honestly, how was he supposed to resist stealing at least one thing from that set? The answer was simple—he wasn’t.) He glanced over at Mick. “Game?” Leonard waved the box of cards at him.

“Nah, Boss, not today.”

Leonard shrugged and sprawled at the end of the bed. He’d play solitaire in that case. He quickly dealt the cards as Mick turned to dig out one of the bottles of whiskey that he kept in there. But once he looked down and realized what he’d done, Leonard paused.

Rather than the usual set up for solitaire, he’d dealt the cards for a game of gin. The feeling of unease from earlier returned, stronger than before. Taking a deep breath, he scooped up the cards and put them back in the box before glancing over at Mick. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Mick was pouring the whiskey in to glasses rather than just handing him the bottle.

“Glasses, Mick?”

Mick shrugged, keeping his eyes on the whiskey as it poured. “We managed not to screw anything up—“

“We nearly got Elvis Presley killed,” Leonard interrupted.

“Yeah, well, he never knew that,” Mick said, shrugging again. He held out one of the tumblers of whiskey. “We always toast a job ending with no one dead. Can’t do that if we’re drinking from the same bottle.”

Or, Leonard mused, Mick was hoping that Amaya would stop by and be impressed that they were using glasses. Not that he thought the woman would care. She tended to watch Mick’s antics with a smile on her face. Either way, Leonard wasn’t one to turn down free whiskey so he shrugged and accepted the glass, smirking when Mick simply tossed his head back and finished the glass in one go.

The smirk disappeared when he looked behind Mick.

“Mick,” he said, getting his partner’s attention. “Who’s the third glass for?”

Mick frowned and turned around, staring at the third tumbler that he’d automatically filled with whiskey as well. After a few moments, he shook his head.

“Hell if I know,” he replied. “But more for me.” With a pleased look, Mick picked up the tumbler and finished that one off as well. Leonard forced himself to smirk at Mick and shake his head in response.

Amaya knocked on the side of the door and began to enter, hesitating when she saw Leonard. Despite his unease, his smirk was genuine this time.

“I’ll just be heading back to my room,” he announced, not bothering to be even remotely subtle as he headed straight for the door, sliding passed Amaya. “You two have fun.” Ignoring the looks he got from each of them, he headed towards his room, the smirk on his face disappearing once more.

As soon as he was in his room, Leonard made sure that his door was locked. He didn’t want to be interrupted for this.

“Gideon,” he called.

“Yes, Mr. Snart?”

“Has there ever been another member of the team? Someone no longer on the ship?” He began to pace as he waited for an answer.

“Rip Hunter, former Time Master and former captain of this ship.”

Damn, he should have realized that Gideon would answer that way. Of course Rip was going to be the first answer.

“Other than Rip Hunter, Kendra Saunders, and Carter Hall, has there ever been another member of this team that is no longer on this ship?” he asked, making sure to be more specific this time.

“I have no records of anyone else, Mr. Snart.”

Leonard swore under his breath. Despite what Gideon said, he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was missing. There were too many things, little things that most wouldn’t notice or care about, that pointed to that conclusion.

Including, Leonard realized, what Gideon had just said. Time to try a different tactic.

“Gideon, who is the current captain of the Waverider?” He paused as he realized that he’d need to clarify what he meant or else Gideon would most likely just give him the name of the acting captain for the latest mission. “Who took over for Rip Hunter as captain of this ship?”

There was a long pause. “I cannot answer that.”

Leonard let out a breath. “Would you be able to tell if The Eraser had taken a member of the team? Would you remember them, Gideon?”

“I’m afraid that I don’t know the answer to that, Mr. Snart. I do have a memory technically and so a person could, theoretically, be erased from it.”

Leonard swallowed and nodded. “Thank you, Gideon.”

“Of course, Mr. Snart.”

Suddenly, Leonard was sure that he was right. The captain, the person who had taken over for Rip, was the one missing. They’d probably been the one keeping them on track and holding them together. Whoever they were, it was them that Leonard kept looking for.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of movement near his bed and spun in that direction. His eyes scanned the area as he went completely still.

There was nothing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard was pacing again.

He was almost a hundred percent sure that he was right and their captain had been erased. Gideon hadn’t run any sort of probability of whether or not he was right yet. More evidence would make things more accurate and right now the A.I. only had Leonard’s observations and that persistent uneasy feeling that he couldn’t seem to shake.

It wasn’t enough, not for what Leonard needed.

So, he started thinking back to the start of the original mission against Savage. If the team had trusted this person enough to make them captain after losing Rip then he was sure that they must have been part of the original team that Rip had recruited. There was no way they’d have gone with someone new—the trust wouldn’t be there yet.

Nothing stood out about that night on the rooftop. He hadn’t expected anything from that. It had been nothing but Rip pitching a sale. _“Here’s an immortal psychopath and here’s what he’s going to do to destroy the world in 150 years. Help me, Obi-Wan, you’re my only hope.”_

Instead, he focused on that first morning when they had boarded the Waverider for the first time. Rip had gone off on his own, so had Kendra and Carter. Mick had carried Jax onboard and Leonard hadn’t wanted to deal with Stein or Ray so he’d lagged behind and taken another turn on his own.

Except that might not be true now. There was a chance that the future captain had been with him. If they had intrigued him enough, he would have most likely walked with them. Tested the waters, so to speak.

Then again, he didn’t know anything about this person—he didn’t even know if he was trying to remember a man or a woman. For all he knew, there was always the chance that they’d wandered off with the science geeks or the lovebirds.

Except, Leonard realized, that didn’t really fit with what happened later.

It hadn’t been his idea to go to the bar while the others had gone on that first mission to meet with Aldus. Mick hadn’t even thought about it, too busy bitching about what was on TV. Jax had been more than willing to go but the idea to go hadn’t been his. That left their missing teammate.

Leonard stopped pacing as an idea came to him and he moved to settle on his bed, back to the wall and legs stretched out in front of him. After a few moments, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, brow furrowing as he thought back to that day, attempting to recreate it in his mind.

It was easy to remember the way Mick had been standing there and watching the TV. Jax had been slouched behind him, acting like he couldn’t believe his bad luck. And Leonard himself had been sitting with one leg up while looking out the windows until he had spun in his seat because—

Because what? What had made him turn around? He frowned as he realized that he couldn’t think of what had been said.

He and Mick had gone back to the crew’s quarters to get their guns but that should have only taken a minute or so. They’d stayed back there for a few minutes though before heading to the bridge and then leaving. Why? It wasn’t like they had needed to change or anything before going to the bar.

_“I’ve got the perfect outfit.”_

Leonard’s eyes snapped open, the woman’s voice echoing in his mind.

She was their missing teammate. She had to be.

He opened his mouth to tell Gideon this and ask for a probability to be run so that he could go to the team with his theory but he stopped himself.

If he wanted to get the team with him on this, he needed to see if any of them would be able to remember or if he was going crazy.

He needed them to remember. This...felt a bit too much like when he was with the Legion and couldn’t remember his teammates. Like there was something missing.

Besides, if they remembered, he could bring that to Gideon to run the probability. And Stein, at the very least, would feel better about this theory of Leonard’s if he could show him numbers.

But first, he needed to talk to Mick.

“Gideon, where is Mick?” he asked, not wanting to waste time searching for the man.

“Mr. Rory is in the cargo bay, Mr. Snart,” Gideon told him.

Leonard nodded. “Thank you, Gideon,” he said, leaving the room and heading straight for the cargo bay.

He just hoped that this worked.

He didn’t want to be the only that remembered her anymore. He couldn’t have said how but he just knew that she deserved better than being forgotten by her team.

And based on that third glass of whiskey he had poured earlier, Mick was going to be the best person to start with.


	4. Chapter 4

Mick was thankfully exactly where Gideon had said he would be. He was in his usual spot, the heat gun spread out in front of him as he worked on various parts, tweaking it. Leonard let out a slow breath as he entered and paused at the crate across from Mick. Even as Mick paused and looked over at him, Leonard glanced back at the door.

“Gideon, close and lock the door behind me. No one is to interrupt this conversation unless it’s an actual emergency,” he said, ignoring the pang it caused when Mick tensed at the order. Between everything that had happened, from Mick as Chronos to Leonard being part of the Legion, they still had their moments of tension.

“Of course, Mr. Snart,” Gideon assured him.

Leonard lowered himself to the crate and tensed his jaw as he tried to think of what to say, pressing his lips together. Vaguely, he registered the way Mick had set down his tools and leaned forward.

“Leonard?”

That, right there, told him that Mick recognized exactly how important this conversation was to Leonard. 

“How bad is it?” Mick asked.

Leonard hesitated for just a moment longer before finally saying, “I think The Eraser has made us forget one of our teammates.” _I think she was more than that to me_ , he thought though he refused to say it out loud.

Mick’s eyes narrowed. “What makes you so sure?” Off of Leonard’s look, he rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t be coming to me with this unless you were sure, Boss. You like being sure. So what makes you sure?”

Leonard began to list the little things he’d noticed, the way he sometimes turned as if to say something to a person that wasn’t there, how it had started after that night when Mick had found him in the library and how he hadn’t been able to figure out what he was doing in there. He listed off the many times he would look over and expect someone to be standing between him and Mick, the uneasy feeling that he’d been getting on and off over the last few weeks. The way he kept automatically dealing out a game of gin whenever he wandered off to play solitaire. The fact that Mick had poured three glasses of whiskey automatically rather than just two. 

Finally, he told Mick about what he’d been doing just minutes ago. The way he’d been thinking about that first day on the Waverider and that first mission when they’d been left behind.

“I heard her voice, Mick,” Leonard confessed. “I heard it in my mind as clear as day. I was trying to figure out who had suggested going to the bar and why we stayed back near the team’s quarters once we had our guns.”

Mick considered what had been said so far. “What did she say?”

Leonard’s lips twitched. “That she had the perfect outfit.”

Mick barked out a laugh and straightened in his seat. The laughter left his face and he frowned, thinking back to that day. He didn’t bother with the conversation that had led to them going to the bar, thinking of the actual visit to the bar instead.

“How did the fight start?” he muttered after a few minutes. He remembered asking who wanted to hear some Captain and Tennille and putting on Love Will Keep Us Together. His frown deepened as he thought of the way that Leonard had watched the dance floor. It wasn’t something he would usually do. Normally, he’d have been standing with Mick and scanning the crowd around the dance floor, not watching the dancers.

Then the fight had started and Leonard had smashed the beer bottles to the floor and Mick had smashed a stool over someone’s back.

“Why did you have two beers?” Mick suddenly asked, raising his voice so that Leonard could actually hear him.

Leonard frowned. “What?”

“When the fight at the bar started. You smashed two beer bottles to the floor. Why did you have two? You’re not one for double fisting it, Boss.” 

Straightening, Leonard crossed his arms. Moments like this, he was reminded exactly why he and Mick had been partners for so long. He wasn’t stupid but he liked to let people think that he was because then they overlooked him and thought of him as just the muscle. He had an obsession with fire and it was something that he couldn’t always control, he was impulsive, he hated to plan things out. Not exactly the most ideal partner to most people. But it was everything that he didn’t show that made him a good partner. Mick may not like to plan things out but he could follow a plan, he noticed the details just as well as Leonard did even if he didn’t care about them.

Keeping that in mind, Leonard thought back to the bar fight, trying to think of why he’d have two beers in his hands.

_“You want to dance, Leonard?”_

_“You go ahead. I’ll watch.”_

_“Suit yourself.”_

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he looked at Mick. “It was her beer.” He pushed to his feet and began to pace. “She asked me to dance and I told her I’d watch. She handed me her beer.”

“Well that answers the other question I had on why you were watching the dancers.” Mick frowned. “You remember what she looked like?”

Making a frustrated noise, Leonard shook his head. “No. I can hear what we said, I have this impression of someone handing me their beer...but I can’t seem to focus on her.”

Blowing out a breath, Mick leaned back against the wall. Unlike Leonard, who paced when he thought (if he was alone or with someone he trusted at least), Mick liked to slouch back when he did his thinking.

He thought of the fight against Chronos (against himself, what a mind fuck) but nothing felt off about that. Then again, he probably wouldn’t have noticed anything off in the middle of all that chaos. Mick’s lips twitched as he remembered Kendra punching Rip in the face and then...he frowned. 

_“Will you people please stop hitting me?”_

As much as he had wanted to, it wasn’t Mick that had punched Rip back then and gotten him to tell them the truth. He had a feeling that was their mystery woman.

Had she been there when Haircut had been moping over not being a hero in the future? Mick tilted his head back and considered that, thinking back to that moment and the way that Ray had seemed set on whining about it rather than doing anything. Until something had changed his mind.

_“If we have the power to change the world, don’t you think we have the power to change our own fate?”_

Mick sat up. “She changed Haircut’s mind about staying on and continuing with the mission against Savage.”

Leonard focused on him. “You’re sure?”

Nodding, Mick repeated the question he remembered her saying, looking a bit surprised when something seemed to click for Leonard.

“For better or for worse,” he murmured, sounding distant as he stared at the corner. He turned back to Mick. “They’re going to ask us questions about everything we remember if we go to the team all at once.”

“So we don’t tell them all at once.” Mick shrugged. The situation was simple.

Leonard nodded thoughtfully. “We should keep trying to remember more about her. But we also need to see if the others are able to start remembering her.”

“The kid,” Mick suggested. “He’s probably a good choice. He was there that first day with us on the bridge. He might remember something different.” He hesitated. “I can talk to Haircut.” He fought back the urge to laugh at the look of relief on Leonard’s face at that.

“Agreed,” he said. “But I think before I try talking to the kid, I’ll try to remember more than that first day.”

Mick nodded in agreement. “I’ll do the same.”

Leonard stopped pacing, turning to face Mick. “Let’s meet back up tomorrow and see where we’re at. Either way, we’ll need to talk to them soon. Preferably tomorrow.” He faltered when he started to turn towards the door.

Mick stood, glancing at the spot that Leonard was staring at. “Boss?”

He shook his head. “I thought I saw something, that’s all.” He took a deep breath and looked back at Mick. “Tomorrow?”

Mick frowned at him. “Tomorrow.” And tomorrow he’d see if his partner was ready to talk about what had really just happened.

Until then, he’d try and see what he could remember about this mystery woman that had apparently been on their team. Mick’s jaw clenched in anger.

Someone had fucked with his head it seemed. Again.

Time to take care of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much more that I wanted to do with this conversation. So, no, this is not the last of Mick remembering. He's just getting started!


	5. Chapter 5

The conversation with Mick had gone better than Leonard had expected it to. He knew that, after what the Time Masters had done to Mick, having his head messed with was something that he hated even thinking about. Before they’d joined up with the team, Mick wouldn’t have simply frowned and focused on the problem. He’d have been determined to go after the person responsible for doing that to him and making them hurt.

Leonard paused in the doorway of the replicator room—costume room by this point, really—and scanned the room, trying to imagine what might be missing. He frowned as he thought of the bar fight again. He still couldn’t picture any details, no matter how hard he tried.

Frustrated, he let out a breath and glanced to the left, tilting his head and smirking a bit when he spotted the row of cowboy hats hanging along the wall from their first stop in the Old West.

_A gun, its chamber spinning, as it slid up and over the sleeve of a green coat then twirled in a hand. A wink and a smile as a brown hat was placed over braided blonde hair._

Breath hitching, Leonard entered the room completely and headed straight for the hats on the wall. His eyes moved from one end of the row to the other, searching for the hat he’d just pictured and frowning when he didn’t see it.

Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised that it wasn’t there but he’d allowed himself a moment of hope that it would be, as foolish as that was. He’d let himself think that maybe it was there and just hadn’t been noticed by anybody. An extra hat just there.

“Stupid,” Leonard muttered with a scowl, stepping back. He knew that all evidenced of her had been erased. He knew that so why would he bother looking for a hat she wore one damn time? Shaking his head, he turned and stilled, staring at the doorway in surprise at what he’d seen.  


Moving quickly, he ran back to the doorway and glanced around, clenching his jaw at the sight of the empty corridor. Leonard closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wondering if he actually _was_ going crazy.

Because he could have sworn he’d just seen a flash of blonde hair disappearing around the corner.

~*~*~

Usually, Mick preferred just leaning back and doing nothing when he wanted to think about something but he’d learned years ago that the best way to go undisturbed was to think while he looked busy which was why he went back to working on his heat gun as soon as Leonard had left the cargo bay. He frowned as he picked up the screwdriver and got to work on the adjustments he’d been doing.

He didn’t think that Leonard was wrong about their missing teammate. Especially not after he’d started remembering her himself. But getting Haircut and the kid to remember their mystery woman could be hard, depending on how well they knew her.

The professor? Hell, he’d be the toughest to convince. The old man may be one half of Firestorm, he may travel through time now and had helped take down a supposedly immortal stalker, he worked with metas—hell, he was one himself—but the man was also still a scientist through and through. He’d want more than just a bad feeling from Leonard. He’d want to know that they were all remembering her. Stein would want examples before he even tried it. Leonard would probably have to get Gideon to run a probability that they were missing someone based on the memories before Stein was convinced.

Mick shook his head. After everything that had happened since the start of their first mission with Savage, including accidentally creating a time aberration in the form of a daughter, he would have thought that the professor would be more open to things but that hadn’t happened yet. 

Well, hopefully the kid would be useful in helping the old man figure things out.

Until then, Mick decided, he’d better get started on his own memories again. He frowned again and tried to think of other times he might have talked to her. Traveling on this ship, it could have been at any time.

He closed his eyes and thought of Norway, lips twitching as he remembered the absolute chaos of that. He also remembered standing near Leonard and the professor and...hell.

She’d been there.

He could almost picture her, the way he’d glanced over, amused when Leonard had stolen someone’s ID. The smirk he’d gotten in response. 

Mick was sure she hadn’t gone with them when they’d gone to steal the emerald so Leonard could try and change his own timeline. He was fairly sure that she would have been with them though considering that, so far, all of his memories revolved around the three of them.

If she hadn’t been there then there was a reason.

Rip? Maybe. That’d been when he’d been trying to fuck over Savage’s finances. He’d gone to the bank and nearly gotten his ass kicked and then gone to that fancy ball or whatever it had been where he’d damn well gotten captured by Savage.

But Rip hadn’t been the person he’d gone to first to untie, Mick realized. He’d gone further in to the room and then he’d gone and untied Rip.

_“Well, this is different. I didn’t have him pegged as the_ Eyes Wide Shut _type.”_

Green, Mick realized, opening his eyes. She’d been wearing green.

Mick smirked a bit and focused back on his gun, letting his mind begin to wander. He thought of Leonard leaving him behind and why, wondered if she’d been part of the reason why, he thought of being caught by the team and paused. They’d caught him in Nanda Parbat. 

He had no idea why he’d gone there.

Well, that wasn’t true. He’d gone there because the Waverider had shown up there. But why had the team gone to Nanda Parbat? They hadn’t picked anything up there that he could think of, there had never been mention of it afterward.

He knew he’d fought the team but something felt off about the fight when he thought about it and Mick had a feeling it was their missing teammate. He shook his head and decided to come back to that later. Instead, he tried thinking about when he’d come back to the ship. Waking up in the damn brig and vowing to get revenge on Leonard.

As if it had just been there, waiting for him to think about it, a conversation came to mind.

_“Ah, finally, someone who’s willing to do a man’s job.”_

_“Not why I’m here.”_

_“It’s almost funny how you guys keep parading in here like it’s some kind of confessional or something.”_

_“That’s also not why I’m here.”_

_“Okay, I’ll bite.”_

Mick set down his tools and shut his eyes, willing himself to focus on the sound of her voice and how he’d felt back then. He could remember feeling annoyed as hell sometimes and amused at others. But this conversation already felt different. He knew something was different, he just didn’t know what.

_“Everybody’s out there arguing about whether or not we should kill this kid ‘cause no one thinks he can change, which made me think of you. You know, no one thinks you can change. That’s why you’re in here.”_

_“The only reason I’m in here is if I get out, I’m gonna give Snart some payback he’s not walking away from.”_

_“He saved your life.”_

_“He wussed out on killing me. Not the same thing. He marooned me.”_

Anger. He remembered feeling anger that she’d push this. That she’d try and convince him that Leonard Snart gave a damn about him. But then she’d kept talking and, despite himself, he’d kept listening.

_“It’s not like he had many choices. You know, while you were busy selling us out to a homicidal time pirate, Leonard and I almost died. He was thinking about you, told me about your partnership, your friendship.”_

_“Did it make you weepy? You think it’s gonna make me weepy?”_

_“He’s your friend, a loyal one. You should know that.”_

_“Well, thank you. I’ll work it out with him as soon as I can. Oh, killing a kid? Not very hero like.”_

“Son of a bitch,” Mick muttered, remembering his fight with Leonard when he’d come for their version of a heart-to-heart. Mick had been winning. Hell, he’d won. One last punch would have done Leonard in and he would have been free to kill him.

Except he couldn’t. Something had made him remember that scrawny ass kid he’d met in juvie, had made him think of all the times they’d had each other’s backs, and he couldn’t kill him.

“Smart.” Mick smiled and shook his head. She’d brought up his friendship with Leonard, their partnership, and how Leonard had focused on that while he was dying so that Mick would remember it when he needed to. He may not completely remember her but he wasn’t going to stop trying now. 

He had a feeling he was forgetting one hell of a woman.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard stared in the direction he thought he’d seen a blonde disappearing. He’d been seeing movement out of the corner of his eyes and catching glimpses of blonde hair since he’d started remembering and he had no idea if that was something he was making up or if he was actually remembering her. Shaking his head, he headed back to his room as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself. The last thing he needed was Ray or Stein asking if there was some sort of an emergency. They were the ones most likely to panic if they saw him like this.

Letting out a breath of relief as he felt the door close behind him, Leonard only paused long enough to make sure the door locked as well. Almost immediately after that, he began to pace. “Gideon,” he called.

“Yes, Mr. Snart?” Gideon asked. 

“Was there anyone in the corridor outside the replicator room while I was in there?”

There was a pause and then, “I was unable to detect any life force other than yours in that corridor.”

Leonard’s steps faltered as he realized exactly what Gideon _hadn’t_ said. “Meaning there was someone there but they had no life force?”

“Precisely, Mr. Snart.”

Leonard ruthlessly ignored the flash of anticipation that he’d felt at that response. “Were you able to capture them on camera?” he asked, keeping his voice even. Not that Gideon wouldn’t be able to tell that he was hoping for a positive answer to that question, what with the way the A.I. monitored all of their vitals.

“Not entirely. I can tell you that they are female, blonde, and around 5’6”. She was looking down as if she were reading something, preventing me from seeing her face.”

Leonard couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed at that though he also acknowledged that it was more than he’d expected when Gideon had started to answer in the negative. He turned towards the screen above his bed.

“Can you show me that footage, Gideon?”

“Of course, Mr. Snart,” Gideon told him. A moment later, the icy landscape on the screen was replaced with the corridor that he’d come from just a few minutes ago. Leonard stepped closer, crossing his arms when he saw something flicker on the screen. He sucked in a breath when she seemed to appear out of nowhere, walking down the corridor, her steps never faltering.

Leonard let his eyes roam over her, taking in all the details that he could in the moments that she was on the screen. The freckles on her arms, the way her hair fell down her back, and the way her jeans clung to her.

His head tilted to the side in appreciation almost automatically at the sight.

_“I consider myself to be a broadminded individual but this is a lot to take in.”_

_“And why are you telling me this?”_

_“You seem to be the only other person on this boat that isn’t a super genius or reincarnated freakshow.”_

_“Actually, I was dead for a year.”_

_“Hey, I’m just trying to make conversation.”_

_“Yeah, I could tell by the way you were staring at my ass.”_

At that bit of memory, Leonard smirked. Well, it _was_ quite an ass.

He watched as he appeared on the screen just as she turned the corner and disappeared. Nodding, he stepped back. “Thank you, Gideon.”

On the bright side, he wasn’t crazy. Each time that he thought he’d seen a flash of something, of someone, from the corner of his eye or when he’d even just simply turned around had been real.

They’d been _her_.

“Gideon, do you have any other record of her on the ship?”

The pause from Gideon was longer this time as the A.I. searched old footage. “Only briefly, Mr. Snart. Nothing nearly as long as this time. I have, however, noticed that you are always in the vicinity when she appears.”

That gave Leonard pause. He’d known that he had been seeing her but if he was always there...

“Only when I’m around?” he asked. “Or has anyone else seen her?” If anyone else had seen her, he would guess that the one mostly likely to do so would be Mick unless one of the others had suddenly started remembering her but he’d learned to recognize when one of the others was hiding something and nothing about any of their actions had given him that impression.

“No, Mr. Snart, I only show record of her appearing around you.”

Leonard closed his eyes and let out a breath as he thought about that. The fact that she only appeared when he was around had to mean something but he didn’t know what. Was it because he was the first one to start remembering her? Was it because they’d been close before she’d been erased from their memories? Was it something else entirely?

Hell, maybe he was just making things up at this point. He didn’t know how close they’d been. It was obvious that they’d been friendly but he knew that he could fake friendliness with the best of them. He doubted that was the case this time though. Each time he remembered, he remembered the way he’d felt in those moments and there hadn’t been a moment of just pretending to be friendly with her so far. He’d felt intrigued and amused and he’d definitely been interested but never once had he felt as though he were faking any of it.

_“No luck finding our homicidal captain?”_

_“Gideon’s still searching but I have a feeling Rip’s not going to be found if he doesn’t want to be.”_

_“So what are you doing down here?”_

_“Don’t you think you at least owe him a conversation?”_

Leonard blinked in surprise at the memory that had seemed to come out of nowhere. His brows furrowed as he focused on that conversation, remembering the way he’d been doing anything he could to avoid thinking about Mick.

_“We had our conversation while he was Chronos and he made his feelings about me very clear.”_

_“And what about your feelings?”_

_“About you?”_

She had smirked, Leonard remembered, and he hadn’t been able to stop himself from looking at her mouth in that moment.

_“About Mick.”_

_“I don’t have any feelings about Mick.”_

_“It didn’t seem that way when we were dying in the engine room of hypothermia.”_

_“Look, if you want to ease your guilty conscience, that’s your business. But he’s still the same son of a bitch he was when you all wanted me to put him down.”_

_“I wasn’t the one who mentioned marooning Rory. You did. It’s obviously still weighing on your conscience. So stop being an ass and go deal with it.”_

She’d been the one to push him to talk to Mick. The rest had avoided the subject as much as he had. Leonard shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face as he realized that she had refused to back down and had had no problem calling him out.

Not many people were willing to do that.

An image of that smirk she’d given him came back to him and his smile widened just a bit.

He had a feeling that interest of his hadn’t been at all one sided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother passed away at the beginning of the month. Before that, I'd already been experiencing a bit of writer's block on this one as I figured out what memories to use. So, I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Updates might be a bit slow coming at the moment but they will continue to come.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days and Leonard still hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Jax about their missing teammate. He had been heading that way when Ray had come down the hallway saying that Nate had discovered more than one time aberration, all stemming from the same event.

Most people would assume that the Titanic taking a slightly different route, avoiding the iceberg, and never sinking was a good thing.

Most people, the team had discovered, would be wrong.

The Titanic actually reaching its destination had led to multiple time aberrations. It had been a disaster. The timeline had gone to hell. The team had thrown around numerous ideas before coming to the conclusion that they’d have to find the message that had been delivered, detailing an alternate route for the ship to take for safety reasons, and intercept it—or destroy it if it somehow made it on to the ship—so that the captain would stick to the original route. They’d been successful and it had left everyone torn between being happy that they’d taken care of all of the aberrations and horrified that they’d just condemned thousands of people to death.

And then there was the feeling that Leonard couldn’t seem to shake—that he was glad that their missing teammate hadn’t been here for this particular mission. Nothing that he had remembered about her gave him any reason to believe this mission would have been harder for her to handle than most other missions.

The team had scattered once they were back in the time stream, none of them in the mood to celebrate that they’d put the Titanic back on a collision course with an iceberg. Leonard had gone in to his room and sprawled on his bed, picking up the ball that he’d tossed in the air to work on his reflexes after Gideon had given him a new hand.

He did the same thing now as he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling as he tossed the ball in the air and caught it repeatedly. 

Still, he couldn’t do that forever. Leonard had been wanting to talk to Jax and now was as good a time as any. He sighed and pushed himself up in to a sitting position.

“Gideon,” he called

“Yes, Mr. Snart?”

“Could you tell me where Jax is?”

“Mr. Jackson is currently working on the engine.”

“Is he alone?”

“He is, Mr. Snart.”

“Thanks, Gideon.” Leonard blew out a breath and set the ball to the side, sliding off the bed as he thought about what he could possibly say to Jax to make him consider the possibility that they’d all been forced to forget about one of their teammates, one that might have even been their captain.

That feeling of being a team, the way that they all came together, it was the very thing that had convinced Jax to stay and continue on the mission.

Leonard thought it might be an understatement to say that Jax wasn’t going to take this well.

~*~*~

Leonard leaned against the doorway and observed Jax working for a few minutes before he quietly let out a long breath.

“Hey, kid,” he said.

Jax started. “Man, you gotta start wearing a bell or something,” he breathed, shaking his head. Leonard smirked.

“And miss out on reactions like that?” he asked. “Never.”

Jax smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay.” He tightened the bolt that had come loose before glancing up at Leonard. “What’s up?”

Rather than answer, Leonard entered the room, crossing his arms as he did so. He stared at a spot just over Jax’s shoulder for a few moments before he turned back to the young man. “Jax.” He paused and then shook his head, considering his words.

Jax straightened and put down the wrench he’d picked up. It was a rare thing for Leonard to call him by his name and the few times that he had, it had been because of something serious. Thinking about it, Jax realized that the last time he’d called him by his name had been when he’d been dying of old age from the radiation right before the Oculus.

“What’s happened? We get a new mission?”

Leonard shook his head. “The Eraser.”

Jax frowned. “What did he do now?”

“No easy way to say it,” Leonard admitted. “I think he erased one of our teammates.”

Jax stared at Leonard, slowly lowering until he was sitting on one of the storage crates. “Are you sure? How do you know?”

Leonard leaned against the wall across from him. “It started a few weeks ago,” he said. “I started to get this feeling that something was off. I was looking for someone but I couldn’t think of who.”

“Okay,” Jax nodded, “but what makes you think he got one of us?”

His eyes flicked up to meet Jax’s. “Because I’m starting to remember her. So is Mick.”

Jax bent over slightly, smoothing his hands over his head. “Hell.” He looked up. “So, we had another woman on the team. Do you know anything about her?”

“I think she was our captain after Rip. She’s blonde, about 5’6”, is a bit of a smart ass, and can kick some ass.”

“Sounds like a hell of a woman,” Jax said.

“We haven’t mentioned it to anyone. I figured the Professor is going to need more proof than me having a feeling so I went to Mick since he had done a few things that made me realize that he was remembering her unconsciously. Once the two of us started deliberately try and remember her, things have started to come back to us more.”

“So now you’re trying the rest of us,” Jax concluded, nodding.

“One by one. Mick is going to talk to Raymond—“

Jax snorted and grinned. “Probably better than you doing it.”

“You’re not wrong,” Leonard agreed with a smirk. “What do you say, kid? Want to give it a whirl?”

Lips twitching, Jax nodded. “Show me your ways, Obi Wan.”

Leonard shot him an unimpressed look. “I’ve always been more of a Han Solo type.”

Jax rolled his eyes. “Of course you have.” He crossed his arms. “Okay then, Han Solo. Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support in the comments on the previous chapter. They all definitely helped and I can't tell you how much I appreciated them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best WIP winner?! Definitely never saw that coming! Thank you so much! (I'd use the great banner made but photobucket and I are on the outs so until I find someplace else, it'll stay saved on my laptop.)

Jax took a deep breath as he leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees. “Okay,” he said. “So how do we do this? Anything specific I’ve got to do?”

Leonard smirked. “Give me your wallet for safe keeping.”

Jax scoffed. “Right, then I’ll do the hokey pokey.”

“Well, that _is_ what it’s all about.”

A quick grin flashed across Jax’s face before he turned serious and let out a long breath. Leonard nodded in understanding at his sudden change in mood. That they’d all forgotten her still bothered him, especially now that he was starting to remember her. In the time that they had believed him to be dead before discovering that the Legion of Doom (a name that would never stop being ridiculous, thank you, Nate) had him, Jax had become even more protective of the team and beneath the little jokes, Leonard could see how angry it was making the kid that one of them had been missing for who knew how long.

He wondered if Jax and their mystery woman had been close at all. If they had been, Leonard was going to have to see if he could keep the kid calm before his anger brought Stein straight to them.

He held out a wrench to Jax, shrugging when the kid looked at him in surprise. “Might help if you keep your hands busy while you think about it,” Leonard suggested.

Jax nodded and gave him a quick smile in appreciation as he accepted the wrench and began to work on the engine. He vaguely registered when Leonard shrugged off his jacket and got to work next him. Jax began to relax as they fell in to an easy rhythm, silently working around and with each other in a way that had become familiar since Leonard had rejoined the team.

The silence and the work helped as he thought of the brief description Leonard had given him of their missing teammate. 

Their new captain, a smart ass who could kick ass. Had he been close to her? Had they become friends or had they only been acquaintances, the way he and the Rogues had been for a good portion of their mission against Savage? Hell, maybe that had been when it had changed. He’d certainly gotten closer to Leonard and Mick though it’d actually taken longer with Mick than it had with Leonard. Maybe that’s how it had been with her.

That made him wonder about Grey. If he’d been friends with her, if he’d become close to her, was Grey? Did he get all parental with her the way he did with Jax? Did she and Jax like to snark at each other?

_The aftermath of the battle still echoed around them. The sound of footsteps drew their attention and Jax’s eyebrows shot up at what he saw._

Jax’s hand tightened on the wrench and he closed his eyes as an image of a blonde in a long dress running towards them appeared in his mind.

_“I believe the Queen is waiting for you in her bedroom.”_

_A sly grin. “And I’ll bet she’s all warmed up for you.”_

_Narrowed blue eyes. “Shut your mouth, Jax, or I’ll cut out your eyes and feed them to you.”_

_He laughed, both at the words and at the feeling of exasperation coming from Grey, before he turned to head back to the ship._

_As if she’d ever deliberately hurt him._

Jax grinned slowly as the memory of Rip scolding them on the ship afterwards seemed to become clearer, as if a part of it had been missing before.

_Ray sounded a mixture of amused and resigned. “Ah, I knew I forgot something. The part where Rip tells us everything we did wrong.”_

_Rip shot a look to his left. “As in seducing the Queen of France just before she’s supposed to conceive the country’s greatest hope for the future?”_

_A shoe was pointed at him. “She seduced me.”_

Jax snorted as he remembered just how done Rip had looked after that. Off of Leonard’s questioning look, he grinned and let out a bit of a laugh.

“Man, let’s just say she caused Rip as much trouble as you did, I think.”

Leonard smirked. “Did she?”

Jax nodded. “Mick told you about the missions that we had before we got you back on the team right? The ones from right after the Oculus, before we even knew the Legion existed?”

“Yeah,” Leonard said. “He mentioned them. Mentioned that Einstein called him the smart one, mentioned fighting Nazis, and a few others.”

“He tell you about France?”

“Yeah. You guys needed to make sure the Queen actually conceived the Sun King. Said he managed to steal a few things there. Why?”

Jax grinned. “Mick might have managed to steal a few things and annoy Rip over it but I’d say our missing teammate won that round of Make Rip’s Eye Twitch.”

Well, now that had Leonard curious. “Yeah? What’d she do?”

Jax didn’t even bother to stop the grin or hide the laughter in his voice. “Slept with the Queen of France while we were fighting the dudes there to assassinate the King.”

Leonard only just managed to stop himself from laughing though he didn’t quite stop the amused smirk at the thought of how Rip must have reacted to that. Somehow, hearing that wasn’t surprising to him at all. Of course she’d slept with the Queen of France.

The smile disappeared from Jax’s face as it sunk in that if he was remembering her then one of their own really had been erased. He didn’t think they were supposed to be able to remember her at all but, then again, they weren’t supposed to be able to travel through time either. He’d learned that nothing was impossible since meeting Grey and Team Flash and then choosing to stay on the Waverider with the Legends.

He looked over at Leonard. “What do we do now?”

“Keep working on remembering her,” Leonard told him. “Mick’s going to talk to Raymond next and see if he remembers her at all.”

“And you?”

“Nate.” His lips twitched. “Mick can talk to Amaya.” He glanced at Jax. “And I’ll probably need you there when I talk to the Professor.”

“I’ll be there,” Jax promised with no hesitation. He wasn’t sure that Grey would be as hard to convince as Leonard thought but he could be wrong. Then again, Grey still sometimes slipped in to that mindset of Leonard and Mick being nothing but criminals—something Jax had had to fight not to do for a long time too. So, on second thought, maybe it might be good if he was there for that talk. He glanced at where Leonard was continuing to work on the engine. “What do we do when we all remember her?”

Leonard paused and looked back at him. “We figure out how to get her back.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for having so much patience with me with this fic. I swear I'm not giving up on it, the muse is just giving me a bit of trouble at the moment on this one. So while the updates might still be a bit slow, they're going to still be coming. You're also going to get a glimpse of the fic that I've turned in to a prequel of this fic since it's an AU of what happened with Leonard and the Legion that I started before season 2 started airing and then never had the chance to finish. (It's already about half the length of this fic, lol.)
> 
> Also, the book Mick's reading is definitely real and, while I haven't read it (yet - the summary totally suckered me in and now I might just go buy it), it's considered one of the best horror novels of 2017. At least, according to Barnes & Noble.

Mick tossed his book, _Kill Creek_ , to the side, watching as it landed on the mattress, and let out a breath. He knew that he needed to talk to Haircut but the disaster with the Titanic had gotten to everyone and they had all split up to take some time to themselves. But after reading a couple of chapters, Mick figured it was time to hunt down Haircut before he got sucked in by the next plot twist and see what he would be able to remember about their missing teammate.

“Gideon,” he called as he stood and stretched, popping his back. “Where’s Haircut?”

“Dr. Palmer is in the kitchen, Mr. Rory,” Gideon told him after a few moments.

Mick frowned at that. “He better not eat my candy,” he muttered. Mick normally kept his candy stash in his room because he and Haircut both had a hell of a sweet tooth but he’d stuck a few Reese’s cups in the freezer earlier and if Haircut was eating them, he was a dead nerd walking.

Mick walked quickly to the kitchen, entering just in time to hear an excited, “Oh, Reese’s!”

“Touch them and die, Haircut,” he growled, crossing his arms and smirking when Ray jumped in surprise and spun around.

“Mick!” Ray looked between Mick and the freezer, his expression close to pouting. “Those are yours?”

“Damn right,” Mick said. “So no eating them.” He moved to the freezer and pulled one of the packs out, ripping it open. Once he heard Ray move as if to leave, he held one of the other packs out and added, “Unless I say you can have one.” He glanced over his shoulder and smirked when he saw the way Ray beamed and grabbed the offered candy. Mick turned and watched as the man happily bit in to the first cup and thought back to the first time they’d done something like this.

It had been cupcakes back then and they’d talked about and around Leonard’s supposed death. This time it would be Reese’s cup and talk of a missing teammate.

Mick definitely preferred the times that they sat around eating junk food just because rather than because one of their teammates was in trouble or lost.

Still, there was no avoiding it this time. They had a teammate to get back after all. He eyed the Reese’s in his hand before letting out a breath.

“Ray,” he paused, unsure of how to continue before looking up to see that Ray had gone completely still, any trace of a smile disappearing at the use of his actual name, “we need to talk in private.”

Ray didn’t hesitate. “My room is empty.” 

Mick nodded and they headed towards Ray’s room silently, arms brushing, each man lost in their own thoughts.

It was probably pure luck that they didn’t run in to anyone on the way to Ray’s room, Mick decided as he tried to decide exactly what to say. He still hadn’t decided by the time they’d reached the door.

The moment the door was closed, Ray turned towards Mick, curiosity clear on his face though he didn’t say anything. He’d learned how to read Mick over the last few years and it was obvious the man was still debating how to say whatever it was he wanted to talk about.

After a few more moments, Mick sighed and dropped on to the bed. Normally, he’d just blurt it out when he had something to say (like when he’d decided it was fucked up to hide the truth from the professor’s daughter—she had a dad that loved her enough to ignore the rules of time travel just so he could keep her in his life; she should know about that so he’d told her) but that wasn’t always the best approach with Ray (the professor’s daughter being the perfect example again—hell, Ray had given him the big disappointed eyes over that one).

Still, Mick couldn’t think of a way to ease in to this one so he looked up and met Ray’s eyes, expression serious.

“The Eraser messed with our heads.”

Ray’s eyes widened in surprise and he slowly moved forward, sitting next to Mick. “Who?” he asked. There was only one reason that The Eraser would mess with their heads. He didn’t bother to ask how Mick knew. He was sure that Mick would explain.

Mick shook his head. “We don’t know her name yet. Snart started remembering her first.” He explained the things that Leonard had told him before moving on to the few things that he remembered. “Neither of us know her name yet but we remember talking to her. Snart is talking to the kid to see if he’ll remember her at all. Figured we’d make our way through the team until we go to the professor.”

Ray smiled slightly. As guilty as Stein was of still seeing Mick and Snart as the criminals they used to be, the Rogues were just as guilty of seeing Stein as the stuffy professor who needed proof before he’d believe anything (no matter how often the man took absolute delight in the various aspects of time travel).

Then again, Stein’s mind was one of the things he took extreme pride in. Ray might have been out on the battlefield in Camelot but he’d heard about Stein’s disbelief when it had been Mick that had the stronger will and mind needed to break Rip’s control over King Arthur and the knights. Not to mention his offense when Einstein had declared that Mick must be smart one out of the two of them. For him to find out that The Eraser had not only messed with his mind but had removed an entire person from his memories, altering who knew how many moments from their time on the Waverider? Yeah, maybe it’d be better to have more evidence when they talked to Stein about this. The man hated having his head messed with as much as Mick did.

“Probably a good idea,” he agreed. He hesitated. “Do you guys already have a plan for once we’ve all remembered her?”

Mick glanced over and his lips twitched. “Not yet,” he admitted. “Snart will make sure we don’t do the usual though, I bet.”

Ray frowned. “The usual?”

Mick smirked at him, amused. “Fuck it up more than before then fix it.”

Laughing, Ray nodded in agreement. “Yeah,” he said, “that sounds about right.” He turned so that he was facing Mick completely. “Okay, so how does this work?”

~*~*~

_A pair of hands expertly twirling a bo staff. “You know, of all the people preventing us from correcting the timeline, I would think you’d be the last.”_

_He smirked. Well, this was new, he'd give her that. “And why are you trying so hard to change it back, Canary? Your life go to hell with the new changes?”_

_Blue eyes flashing with an emotion too quickly for him to be able to identify it. “No. My life in this timeline isn’t too bad actually. But this timeline is wrong and we’re going to correct it, even if it means certain sacrifices for some of us. We’re still going to fight to change it back.”_

_“And what is it that’s so worth fighting for?”_

_Surprise and realization. A tilt of her head. “You don’t know, do you? They haven’t told you about the other timeline at all. They haven’t told you anything about the timeline you keep sabotaging.”_

_“Why would they? It’s not like I care about the other timeline.”_

_“So you don’t care that Lisa’s not supposed to be dead?”_

Leonard sucked in a breath as his eyes shot open. He’d sprawled out on his bed after leaving Jax to continue trying to remember more about their teammate and it hadn’t taken long for that memory to surface.

She was the reason he’d switched sides. She was the one that had told him about Lisa being alive in the original timeline which had been the start of him coming back to the team.

And there was one other thing he’d learned from that memory.

He’d called her Canary.

The only person he knew of with a codename similar to that was Laurel Lance as the Black Canary in Star City and she had been killed by Damien Darhk in 2016, before he’d worked with the Legion. Ray and Kendra had both fought by her side though Ray had known her better.

The question now was, what did that have to do with their mystery teammate?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It took forever to get my muse back on this but thanks so much to everyone for the messages and encouragement and for sticking with this.

Mick blew out a breath. “Boss and I figured out that it was easiest when we just thought back over different memories. Helped me when I was working on my gun or just relaxing. Not sure which one would be better for you.”

Ray nodded. “Well, we’re in here so might as well try the relaxation route, right?”

Mick paused as he remembered something. “I’ve got a starting point.” He looked over at Ray. “I think she was the one that talked you in to staying on the ship.”

“So try to remember that maybe.”

“Couldn’t hurt. But the memories come easier if you don’t really focus on them,” he advised.

Ray took a deep breath. “Okay.” He nodded. “Okay,” he repeated. He tapped his fingers restlessly as he closed his eyes only to startle when he felt something land in his lap. Ray looked down in surprise and his lips twitched at the sight of his Rubik’s cube. 

“Was easier if I kept my hands busy,” Mick said with a shrug.

Not bothering to hide the smile that appeared on his face as he began to work on the cube, he let his mind wander back to those first days on the ship, on the feeling of betrayal and hopelessness when he’d heard that Rip had lied about them being legends in the future.

The memory seemed to come out of nowhere.

_“What’s the point of us even giving this a second thought? Rip has already seen the future. He knows exactly what’s in store for each of us. Might as well have stayed dead because the world doesn’t need any of us.” He looked over. Blonde hair. White leather. “You’re just a lost assassin.” The Rogues. “You’re just a pair of good for nothing criminals.”_

_Mick. “I can live with that.”_

_“Well, I can’t. Can’t live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny.” He looked at his suit. “I spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and tells me that being the Atom is as insignificant as an actual atom.”_

_A woman, just out of view, blurred but definitely there. “That’s not what he said. Rip said that in his future we’re nobodies but this mission is about changing the future.” She stared at each of them. “I mean, if we have the power to change the world, don’t you think we have the power to change our own fate?”_

_Snart, a thoughtful look on his face as he looked back at her. “For better or for worse.”_

_She looked down at him again and Ray felt the first stirrings of hope since he’d learned the truth. “That’s...a very good point.”_

Ray sucked in a breath and grinned as he looked over at Mick. “You were right. She was the one that got me to stay. She said that just because in Rip’s future we were nobodies, it didn’t mean we couldn’t change that. Because if we have the power to change the future, we have the power to change our own fates.”

Mick nodded, a slight smirk appearing on his face. “Yeah, I remembered her saying that much. When I told Snart, he muttered something about for better or for worse.”

“That’s what he said in response to her,” Ray confirmed. He let out a breath and looked back down at the cube he’d been twisting. “She’s the one that motivated me to not give up and I forgot her.” He glanced back up at Mick. “We’ve got to figure out how to get her back.”

“We do,” Mick agreed. “First, we got to remember her. I remembered a bit more about her. She was damn good at getting under my skin.” He smirked. “I remembered her talking to me right after you guys found out I was Chronos. She went opposite of what everyone else did. Didn’t apologize at all. Was just blunt as hell and flat out told me no one on here thought I could change. Basically challenged me.”

Ray grinned. “I’m guessing it worked.”

“Damn well did,” Mick said, thinking of his fight with Leonard later.

Ray picked the Rubik’s cube back up and began twisting it again. “I’m going to see if I can remember anything else.” 

Mick nodded. “I’m headed to my room. Need something to do and there’s nothing in here.” He clapped a hand on Ray’s shoulder and gave it a brief squeeze before getting off the bed and heading out, making sure the door closed behind him.

Ray blew out a breath and tilted his head back. The whole point of a Rubik’s cube might have been to get each side the same color but just having something in his hands was helping so he didn’t actually care if he solved it this time. Instead, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander once more, thinking of blonde hair and white leather, hoping it would jog a memory loose.

He sucked in a breath as another memory surfaced.

_The library. The door opened and there she was._

_“Hope I’m not interrupting.”_

_“No, just reading up on 1942.”_

_Hesitation. “You’ve been spending a lot of time down here lately. Alone.”_

_A questioning look. “Am I not allowed in the library?”_

_“Ah, you just never struck me as a bookworm. I’m just making sure that you’re not holding on to anything.” Looking down. “I...I know a thing or two about grief, so if you ever want to talk about Laurel...”_

_A grateful smile. “Then I know where to find you. Thank you.”_

Ray’s eyes shot open and he stared at the wall across from him in surprise for a few moments as he realized something.

“She knew Laurel.” He frowned. “But how?”

~*~*~

Leonard tossed the ball in the air again, trying to think of the people on the team that he still needed to talk to. At this point, the kid was starting to remember on his own and hopefully Mick had gotten Raymond started on remembering. That meant Amaya, Nate, and Stein next.

He caught the ball and closed his eyes instead of getting up though. He knew he needed to get moving on helping the others remember her but the memories seemed to be coming faster now that he’d started to remember.

Leonard smirked as her voice echoed in his head as if to prove his point. Relaxing back against his bed, he let the memory come.

_“All right, this duct should take us to solitary. We get to Stein—“_

_“Yeah, I’m not going.”_

_A look of disbelief. “That’s the plan.”_

_“That’s Rip’s plan. My priority is Mick.”_

_“Fine. Forget it.” A scowl tossed in his direction. “So much for your code, Crook.”_

_“Anytime, Assassin.”_

Leonard blinked and thought back over the memory. Russia. They’d briefly partnered up in Russia but he’d broken off from her. Until now, he'd remembered sneaking in on his own but then just going for Mick instead of Stein. There was a nagging sensation that there was more behind that conversation but he couldn’t place it at the moment. Hopefully that memory would come later. Instead, he focused on the rest of the memory and couldn’t help but let out a small huff of amusement.

“Well, I certainly knew how to piss her off.”

Considering the nickname he’d used for her, that didn’t seem like the best thing to do. But he couldn’t stop the small thrill of satisfaction at that.

_Assassin._ He focused on the word and heard his own voice this time.

_“Come on. I’m the crook, you’re the assassin...” He could see the way this plan didn’t set right with her. He could also see the resolve._

_“He’s not just asking me to kill. He’s asking me to save the future. And if, for whatever reason, we can’t save Stein then I’m going to do what needs to be done.”_

Leonard sat up and blew out a breath. Well, shit. That was not where he’d expected his memories to go.

Except she clearly hadn’t killed Stein because Stein was still here and alive. But he distinctly remembered that Valentina Vostok had managed to join with Stein to create her own version of Firestorm in Russia which meant that she should have taken the shot.

So what had stopped her?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long for this update! Writer's block on this combined with me getting ideas for a number of one shots (that were supposed to be short but at least two of them are as long as this entire fic already) along with RL kept me from updating. I'm hoping to get another chapter of this going soon since I already figured out what I want to happen in the next chapter. Fingers crossed right? Thanks to everyone that's still reading this!

Mick hadn’t exactly been lying when he’d told Ray that he needed something to do but he doubted that people would consider lying down something to do. But keeping still was how he thought things through best so there he was.

He wondered how Leonard was doing with the kid, wondered if Ray had remembered anything else. 

Shaking his head, he sighed and closed his eyes, hoping he could trigger another memory. Instead, his mind wandered to something he’d brushed aside at the time.

Nanda Parbat.

He had no idea why he’d gone there but considering most of the gaps in his memories had to do with their missing teammate, he would guess it had to do with her. 

Hell, he didn’t even know what was in Nanda Parbat or why she would be there.

That, at least, was one thing he could easily fix.

“Gideon,” he called, pushing himself into a sitting position.

“Yes, Mr. Rory?”

“Is there anything important in Nanda Parbat?” he asked.

There was a pause as Gideon searched for the information and then, “Nanda Parbat is the location of the League of Assassins.”

Mick sucked in a breath at that and swallowed. “Thanks, Gideon.”

“Any time, Mr. Rory.”

He shifted so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and propped his elbows on his knees as he stared straight ahead. “Holy shit,” he muttered. “League of Assassins. What the hell were you doing with them, Blondie? Joining up? Trying to get information? Making a deal?” There were plenty of reasons that a person would go to see the League of Assassins but the only two that Mick could really think of were becoming an assassin or hiring one.

_“What are your qualifications?”_

_Haircut. “Well, I used my personal fortune to create an advanced exo-skeleton which is powered by dwarf star alloy.”_

_Like hell was he going to be confused with these guys. “And I’m nothing like you. I’m a criminal.”_

_“Are there any other felons on your team?”_

_“No, no...”_

_“Yes.” He pointed and looked over. Blonde hair. Arms crossed. Body tense. “She’s an assassin but never convicted. Right?”_

Mick let out a breath. “Well, I guess that answers that question,” he said. He wondered if Leonard or even Haircut had remembered anything that would support the fact that she was an assassin.

Shoving himself off the bed, he decided to find out.

“Gideon, where’s Leonard?”

“Mr. Snart is in his room,” Gideon told him.

“And Haircut?”

“Also in his room.”

It’d be easier if they came to him, Mick figured. Ray had no reason to go to Leonard’s room but if the professor or one of the others that didn’t know saw him headed here, it wouldn’t cause questions. Same with Leonard coming to his room. Nodding, he glanced up.

“Can you ask them both to come to my room?”

“Of course, Mr. Rory.”

Mick dropped back onto the bed and sighed. Now all he had to do was wait.

~*~*~

Leonard raised an eyebrow when he and Ray both stopped in front of Mick’s door. He smirked.

“Were you summoned as well, Raymond?”

Ray nodded. “Yeah. And all things considered, there’s only one thing the three of us would need to talk about so I think he must have figured something out.”

Leonard nodded. “Gideon?”

The door to Mick’s room slid open and Leonard tilted his head to have Ray go first. Ray might remind him of an overeager puppy most days but that didn’t mean he wanted the man at his back.

Hell, maybe he was becoming paranoid. Or, well, more paranoid.

Whatever. The point is, Raymond is going first.

As if knowing what Leonard was thinking (and really, that was just a disturbing thought), Ray didn’t even twitch at the silent suggestion. Instead, he walked in first, heading immediately to the bed where he settled down next to Mick. Leonard didn’t say anything as he straddled the bench of Mick’s weightlifting equipment.

“What happened?”

Mick bounced his leg for a few moments as he stared at his desk, figuring out what he wanted to say. After a moment, he simply asked,

“Have either of you remembered anything about her being an assassin?”

Leonard’s eyes flew to meet Mick’s before moving to Ray, only to find that he looked just as surprised as Leonard. After a few moments, Ray nodded though it was Leonard that answered first.

“I called her that. Like a nickname.” He didn’t mention that she’d called him Crook in response. “And I said something about it before Russia too. Told her that I was the crook and she was the assassin.”

“At the start of that first mission. When she said we could change our own fates? I called you guys good for nothing criminals and I called her a lost assassin.” Ray frowned. “What made you think of that? I mean, what did you remember?”

“It was something that was bugging me for a while,” Mick admitted. “You guys remember where you captured me when I was Chronos?”

“Nanda Parbat,” Ray said without missing a beat. “What about it?”

“I couldn’t figure out why I was there. Well, no,” he said. “I couldn’t figure out why the Waverider was there. I went there because the Waverider was. But I couldn’t figure out why because the only thing picked up there was me as far as I could remember. Then I started remembering other stuff so I didn’t bother thinking about it. Not when I was remembering things about her.”

Ray nodded. “Like what you said earlier. She got under her skin when you were in the brig.”

Mick snorted and looked at Leonard. “She’s the reason I didn’t take that final shot at you,” he said, knowing that his partner would understand what she meant.

Leonard’s eyebrow went up. “Seriously?”

Mick nodded. “Yeah.” He sighed. “Anyway, I asked Gideon if there was anything important in Nanda Parbat. Turns out it’s the location of the League of Assassins.” He smirked at the surprise that the other two couldn’t hide. “And since most of my missing memories have to do with Blondie, I figured that meant she was either an assassin or looking to hire one.”

“Blondie?” Leonard asked.

Mick shrugged. “Feels like that’s what I call her.”

Ray frowned. “You said most of your missing memories though. What do your other missing memories have to do with?”

“Being drunk,” Mick deadpanned. Leonard smirked.

“So, we know she’s an assassin. Or was before she joined the team,” Leonard mused.

“And never been convicted,” Mick added. Off of their looks, he shrugged again. “I remembered when we first met the JSA and they were asking us about what we do. I said I was a criminal,” he explained to Leonard, remembering that he hadn’t been there for that. “And when they asked if our team had any other felons, I pointed at her and told them she was an assassin that had never been convicted.”

“I actually remembered something else that might help,” Ray offered. “Not sure how but still.”

“What is it, Haircut?” Mick asked.

“Laurel. She knew Laurel Lance.” Ray looked between the two. “I remembered talking to her in the library and we talked about her grieving for Laurel. I told her if she needed to talk, she could talk to me.”

Leonard leaned forward. “That might be more significant than you think actually,” he said, drawing their attention. “I remembered fighting her when I was with the Legion. She was the one that got me to switch sides by telling me about Lisa and how she was supposed to be alive.”

Mick whistled. “Damn. Go, Blondie.”

“The part that’s relevant to Raymond’s memory is that during that fight I called her Canary.” Leonard glanced over at Ray. “Wasn’t that Laurel Lance’s codename? Black Canary?”

Ray nodded. “You think she adopted it?”

“No,” Leonard denied, shaking his head. “She was completely in white. But if they knew each other well enough that she was grieving for Laurel Lance, maybe they were partners? We only remember there being a Black Canary but with our memories having been altered...” 

“Then maybe there were two Canaries and we just don’t remember,” Ray finished.

“Exactly,” Leonard agreed.

“How do we find that out though?” Mick asked.

Leonard frowned. “I don’t know,” he admitted. It felt good to put more pieces of the puzzle together when it came to their missing teammate but it was frustrating that there was no way for them to confirm any of it. None of them had even remembered her name yet, damn it.

They might have more information on her now but Leonard had no idea what they could do with any of it.


End file.
